


The Call

by Sutterizedchucky712



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutterizedchucky712/pseuds/Sutterizedchucky712
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your brother is Jeff Skinner of the Carolina Hurricanes, and your boyfriend is Zac Dalpe? Kristyn Skinner finds out what happens when the one thing she was so sure of wouldn't happen, happens and it changes everything in an instant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I knew the life of a hockey player, as my brother Jeff Skinner was a pro hockey player for the Carolina Hurricanes. I just didn’t realize how hard it would be to date one. Against Jeff’s wishes, I started to date Zac Dalpe. I knew when I met him for the first time that he was the love of my life, now I’m not so sure. Zac and I had been fighting constantly. Yes I knew Zac was under pressure with training camp and making the cuts to stay up in Raleigh with the Hurricanes.

At first, I was living with Jeff, but once Zac and I got involved, I was back and forth between Raleigh and Charlotte.

“I really could care less if you made it”

Zac had been doubting himself, and why I was sticking with him. “What’s that supposed to mean? You don’t want me to make it?!” Zac yelled.

“It means I love you, not Dalps number nineteen for the Hurricanes or Checkers. It doesn’t matter if you’re up in the NHL, AHL or not playing at all. As long as you’re happy, then I am too. I’ve been with you through it all, and I’m not going anywhere.” Zac grabbed my waist and kissed my forehead.

“That’s why I love you. You really don’t care if I don’t make the Hurricanes full time?”

“no, as much as I’d love for you to be up with them, I can only handle my bother for so long before he drives me crazy.” Zac smirked.

“Of course babe, but I’d really…” I cut him off.

“I know you can.” I kissed him.

Most girls who had a brother in the NHL would be thrilled to only see their brother three months out of the year. Nope, not me, I get to see Jeff all year. I’m not complaining, but sometimes I need a break. Well, I got my wish…

Zac had just gotten off the phone, and was unreadable.

“Babe, talk to me.” I handed him a beer, and he refused it.

“Kristyn, I’m being traded to Vancouver.”

It took me a few minutes to comprehend. I hated the Canucks and I hated Torts as well.

“I..that’s great Zac. I don’t care if you’re over in Europe playing, I’ll always support you. Even if I stay in Raleigh, I’ll be there for you, nothing will change.”

In reality, I was pissed. I didn’t want my boyfriend to leave, but at the same time, I knew in the hockey world, it was always possible.

I knew Zac was in shock, and quite frankly so was I. Figuring I should give him space, I stepped outside to call Jeff.

“You know one of those favors you owe me?” I immediately said.

“yeah?” he sounded half asleep.

“I need you to talk to Jim Rutherford and Kirk Mueller. They traded Zac.” I tried to remain calm.

“I’d love to Kristyn, but I can’t.”

I was too fed up at this point. “Fine! If you won’t help me, I’ll call Eric!”

If anyone had any pull it would be the Captain or as luck would have it, my best friend’s brother.

“KRISTYN GRACE! DON’T YOU DARE!” Jeff yelled.

“Who’s going to stop me?” I challenged.

“I mean it, Kristyn!” he used his big brother voice, one he didn’t use often. I hung up on him.

“Zac! I’m going for a drive!” I yelled.

“okay be safe!” he yelled back. I knew exactly where I was going.

I banged on the door until he answered. “Kris, what are..” I pushed him inside.

“Zac’s being traded! You and Eric have to do something!” I screamed.

“I can’t!” I started pushing and punching him.

“You’re fucking alternate Jordan! I love Zac and he can’t leave!” I broke down and he held me, while I was crying.

“What do I do Jord?” yes, I had been through my brother leaving, until I left and came to Raleigh, but this was different. Jordan rubbed my back.

“Just be there for him. Continue to support him. Zac’s going to need you.”

After my freak out on Jordan, I calmed down enough to drive to Zac’s. “I’m sorry I drove off. I knew we weren’t in the right mindsets. I didn’t want us to say or do anything we would regret”

“I know. I’m sorry too. I don’t know what’s going to happen, but all I know is I want us to work.” I smiled softly.

“We will Zac. I’ll be in Vancouver whenever I can. I told you, I’m always going to support you.”

“I know that, but I’m scared. “ I sat next to him.

“Don’t be. Show them what you can do. Hell I may or may not have punched the shit out of Jordan just now..well two hours ago” I said innocently. I had driven the two hours to Raleigh and two hours back.

He gave me that look of ‘are you insane?’

“I was scared, nervous, pissed and I knew Jordan wouldn’t mind.”

The next morning, I quietly got out of bed, and started making breakfast. I was in the middle of flipping pancakes, when I felt Zac’s arms around my waist. “when do you leave?”

“tomorrow.” I sighed.

“so what do we do with the apartment?”

“keep it. I signed the lease over to you this morning, the rent is paid for, and I’ll continue the payments.” I was shocked.

“Zac…”

“you deserve it and I know you don’t want to live with Jeff the whole time.” He did have a point. There was no way in hell I’d live with him again.

Jordan: “Are you okay today?”

Kristyn: “yeah, thanks, did I hurt you?”

Jordan: “I’ll live.”

I rolled my eyes, knowing he had the Staal shit-eating grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Most of the day was spent packing Zac’s stuff. We did have trouble packing as we kept getting distracted. You can imagine why it took us most of the day. Yeah, I’m not as innocent as my family thinks anymore. Technically, I could go back home to Markham, ON. I wouldn’t be able to do what I wanted. My dad had a hold on me and didn’t even know about Zac. Besides, I had to stay in Carolina to take care of my apartment, and Jeff. We crashed early, and I knew when we woke up, I’d have to be strong. We had packed and were shipping Zac’s things. It was bittersweet at the airport.

“be careful up there, and show them what you can do.” I hugged him.

“Don’t worry baby, everything will be alright.” I nodded and watched him go to the security.

As soon as he left I did the only thing I knew that would fix this. I had Mueller call a team meeting. The boys were all standing around wondering why there was a meeting.

“Alright guys, listen up! Kristyn has something important to say.” Mueller said.

“Thanks coach” I nodded.

“I don’t want any of you meeting or going to a Taylor Swift concert.”

“but I…” I knew it was Jordan.

“have you NOT learned anything?!” I yelled, smacking the back of his head, resulting in a bunch of laughs from the guys.

“I’m saying this for your own good. I thought it was just a Penguins curse, sorry Jordy) but no.” I went to tell them what happened with Nashville and Los Angeles.

“I love..” I turned to Jordan.

“Let’s see, Max Talbot, Alex Goligoski, Tyler Kennedy, YOU.. ring a bell Jordan?! You all got traded!

The same day she was in Pittsburgh, Matt Cooke got traded. Do you WANT to be traded again?” That shut him up.

“what does this have to do with us?” Brett Sutter asked.

“good question, Suttsy. Well Dalps, went to her concert and got a picture with her, and so did Jeff.  
Now look where Dalpe is!” I turned to my brother.

“I swear if you’re next I’ll NEVER forgive you!” I took a deep breathe.

“I don’t want our team to be destroyed. We have a good team this season.”

Basically, I went back to Charlotte and did the same thing. Let’s just say Jared and Brody had to hold me back and calm me down.

After I got home, I found a envelope on the table with my name on it and in Zac’s handwriting.

“Kristyn,  
When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life

When I look back on these days  
I look and see your face  
You were right there for me

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be

You know you showed me how it feels  
To feel the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me

Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be

'Cause I always saw in you my light my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me, you were right there for me always

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be

There you'll be

I love you baby. Thanks for supporting me and those words are true. I miss you already. I love you. –Zac”

As soon as I started reading those lyrics, the flood gates opened. I knew Zac would be on the plane, so I left a message.

“The note was so sweet. I love you too. Have a safe flight, and good luck. I love you more than you know.”

Zac had officially played as a Vancouver Canuck. Even though he barely played, I was so proud of him. No, I didn’t go to Vancouver. I was able to watch it on Gamecenter. I decided since Jeff was going on a long roadtrip, and with Zac gone, that I should go home to Markham. I knew I’d be dead, but now that I knew Zac would be around for a while, that daddy should know. Obviously I should’ve waited until Jeff was there for backup, knowing full well that they wouldn’t like it, but I couldn’t hide it anymore.

“Look, I’ve made it on my own without your help, and without Jeff. Yes he is there for me but I don’t let him give me anything. I work my ass off at work, just so that I can afford to even go watch my brother play. I quit hockey to focus on my school and work. Oh and my boyfriend plays hockey too.”  
“excuse me?! Boyfriend?” my dad yelled. I was never close with him.

“yes dad. And you can thank Jeff for that. He introduced us and I know he didn’t know we would hit it off like we did. Don’t worry Jeff still looks out for me, doesn’t matter what I say.” I rolled my eyes, really wanting to skate.

Dad had left when Jeff and I were young, and when Jeff made it to the Kitchener Rangers, he contacted mom and well they ended getting remarried. I was pissed. Shortly after, mom passed away from an accident.

I knew dad was angry but I could care less. I missed skating and I knew I had to tell Zac about my hockey skills. I came up with a plan, I just had to put it in action. Unfortunatly, I couldn’t surprise him like I had planned, as I hated his new coach and didn’t have any pull on the Canucks. I did the next best thing.

“Jeff, can you get me some ice time? I’m planning on coming home tonight from Markham. I know bad idea, and I’m paying for it now. So can you do it?”

“I can see what I can do.”


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, I laced up my skates and hit the ice with some pucks and my hockey stuff. Zac never knew of my short lived hockey stint because I always had my stuff at Jeff’s, in his garage.  
Obviously I had to let the guys in on my plan, as I was practicing with them. Jeff didn’t like my idea, but went with it anyways. I had made up my mind, and it was what I had to do. I missed Zac so much, and yes we would skype, text, and he would call me after every game but I needed something to get the distance off my mind. Well, now was the true test. We were in Vancouver.

Kristyn: “hey babe, I can’t come over until after the game. But I will be there, watching you, and cheering you on.”

Zac: “but I miss you. Please.” It was cute when he begged, but it was easier I didn’t see him until game time, so to speak.

Kristyn: “no. you need to do your game day routine. Trust me, you’ll thank me later for it. I miss you too. And if you play your cards right, you’ll get a surprise”

Zac: “at least give me a hint. And come by before the game starts.”

Kristyn: “Can’t promise that and no. no hints. Now go take your nap. And kick some ass”

I knew I shouldn’t be rooting against my brother’s team but hey, I had to root for my boyfriend too. And he was more important, plus I figured that the Hurricane’s would win.

Honestly, I was a nervous wreck and wanted nothing more than to see Zac and to tell him, so he could comfort me. I did just that, as I walked downstairs, showed security my pass, and walked to the home locker room.

“you’re shaking babe.” He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

“I know. I’m scared.” I said, not elaborating.

“why? You’ve seen me play before and seen your brother play hundreds of times. It’s no different.”

“yes it is. I’ve never had a boyfriend play against my brother before! I don’t want you guys to hurt each other. Not to mention Jordan too”

‘yes it is. I’ve never played a pro game in my life, and don’t want you pissed at me’ I thought but made up that lame excuse. Somehow, he bought it.

“babe, it’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

I said goodbye, and headed to the Visitor’s locker room, to get ready for the game. This was the biggest game of my life, and I wasn’t even starting, but then again I knew Zac wasn’t starting either. I had talked to Coach Mueller into putting me on the ice with Zac, knowing he was 4th line, and so was I. I was with Nash, and Ruutu.

“nervous?” I looked at Jordan like he was insane.

“no. what gave you that idea?” I said sarcastically.

“you’ll be fine. No one will hurt you. We won’t let that happen and Zac won’t either.”

“yeah except your forgetting one thing… Zac doesn’t know I’m playing, let alone that I have even played hockey before.”

He pulled me into a hug. “don’t worry Kris. Eric, Jeff and I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Only Jordan was allowed to call me Kris, and for the purpose of me playing, so no one would find out I was a girl. If they did, then I’d have a bounty on my head and I didn’t want that.

It was now game time, and I was on the bench, waiting to go play against my boyfriend. I heard the coach call my line, and this was it. Zac was either going to be happy or pissed off. Zac had the puck, and I nodded to Nash and Ruutu, to let them know I was going after him. I hit him from behind.

“hey babe.” I grabbed the puck, and passed it to Faulk, before skating to the bench. I knew he was stunned, and we would have an out after it was over. I was planning on going to his place with him after the game so the car ride should be interesting. The game wasn’t good for us, we lost 2-0 to Vancouver. I knew Zac would hopefully be in a good mood after shutting us out. I quickly changed and showered and hurried to the Canuck’s locker room, waiting for Zac to come out.

“good game babe.” He pulled me into a hug and we went to the car, yet he was completely silent.

“Zac, say something.”

“what the fuck do you want me to say? You didn’t tell me you were playing, let alone that you played. How the hell do you think I would’ve felt if Kassian or Edler had gotten to you?!”

I knew he was angry but I didn’t think he would be this angry, then again he did have a point. Kassian and Edler were dangerous and I hated them.

“I know, and I’m sorry. I wanted to surprise you and do something for you and I thought this was perfect. You never asked if I played and I had quit years ago. I didn’t even think Mueller was going to put me in tonight. Look, I’m not injured and I’m perfectly fine. Plus Eric, Jordan and Jeff won’t let anything happen to me, as well as the whole entire team.”

“I know.. I am just shocked that’s all. I was expecting to play against your brother, and not you. But damn you’re good. It’s going to take some getting used to but I love it. It will make things interesting from here on out.”

I was so happy he was supporting me on this. We ended up going back to his apartment, eating carry-out and watching a movie. That’s when it happened.

“now we need to work on you to Vancouver.” I looked at him like he was insane.

“in your dreams Dalpe. I don’t like Torts, and we won’t get along. Also, I like playing on the same team as my brother, thank you very much.”

“but I want my fiancée on the same team as me.”

I sat up. “did you take one too many pucks to the head? I’m..” That’s when I saw it. He was holding a box, and opened it, showing a beautiful ring.

“I know we haven’t been at this for very long, and honestly, I don’t want to be apart from you any longer. I knew it the moment we met and then again when I got traded. You never gave up on me. I love you Kristyn and I want you, if you’ll have me, to be my wife. I know we have a lot to work out, like us being on different teams and all, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you marry me?”

I was speechless. This was the last thing I expected. “yes. I’ll marry you. I love you Zac Dalpe.” I kissed him, after he slid the ring on my finger. He had the biggest smile in the world. I loved him and  
nothing was going to break us apart now.

“I love you too, soon to be Mrs. Dalpe.” I liked the sound of it. I was the happiest I’d ever been. I was playing in the NHL with my big brother, for now, and I was about to be Mrs. Zac Dalpe, life couldn’t get better than that.


End file.
